


Settling

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy and Hal have a chat about Dick.





	Settling

"Do you miss him?"

It was the last question Roy expected to hear come out of Hal's mouth, given the circumstances. Being that they were lying in bed naked, waiting none too patiently on Dinah to get out of the bathroom, and allowing their hands to wander to all of the places that felt right, Roy expected anything Hal had to say to be a bit more filthy, and more likely than not, followed by the word "Son." 

Roy couldn't immediately place any dirty meaning behind Hal's question, which was too bad, considering the skillfully dirty way Hal's hands were roaming over Roy's skin. But Roy had known Hal long enough to recognize that particular quiet tone as one that designated urgency - it had been that same soft, near-whisper that Hal had used all those years ago on Dinah's doorstep. "I don't know what you're talking about, Old Man." He did, of course, because there was only one person Hal could be talking about. But Roy couldn't begin to imagine why Hal would bring him up.

Hal had been there the day that Roy had lost. . .given up any hope of being with that person ever again. So, really, it was rather shitty of Hal, in Roy's opinion, to bring that person into conversation - particularly in the middle of extraordinarily nice foreplay.

"Yes, you do," Hal growled softly, easily seeing through Roy's bullshit. "Son," he added, and Roy didn't miss the fact that the word slipped out of being a command and back into the familial warmth that it had held for almost a decade before Hal had ever lied in Roy's bed. "You mentioned him by name yesterday."

"I didn't -" Roy started, hoping that he really hadn't been that pathetic, even as his memory reminded him that he had been.

"You did. On the way to Morrow's. Hell, kid, he was the first name out of your mouth." Hal's grip suddenly turned hard and possessive in the way that made Roy wish Dinah would hurry the hell up so they could have sex already, because _gods, yes_ , it was good to be this wanted. 

He was a little too busy enjoying the touch to answer Hal. In response, Hal stopped fondling him altogether. "Hey, why'd you stop?"

"You didn't answer my question." 

Roy sighed, noted that the water had stopped running in the bathroom, and wondered if that meant he could stall Hal long enough for Dinah to join them. This wasn't an issue the older man would press in front of Dinah, Roy knew that much, and if he could just buy time until then. . .

But, no, that really wasn't an option. Because if he avoided answering Hal on purpose, that possessive nature that Roy relished in the older man would fester and grow, and make Roy's sex life not nearly as pleasant as it had been.

That was presuming Hal didn't just make his request a demand. Hal was bossy enough to do it, too.

Roy decided to save them all a lot of trouble by answering as truthfully as he could, despite how painful it was for him to do so. "Yeah. I miss him."

The look that passed over Hal's face wasn't one of a man who was pleased. "Why? From everything you and Dinah have told me, he was hardly worth it."

A part of Roy - the part that couldn't grow up and move the hell on already, he thought spitefully - wanted to argue that point. He wanted to tell Hal of every sweet caress, gentle word, playful sparring match, and whispered promise that had made that relationship worth every one of the bad moments that Roy had withstood right up to the very end. 

But fuck, it hurt too much to do that. There really wasn't any point in dredging up the past anyway - not for a relationship that was dead and buried. All that really mattered at this point was the future and making sure that Hal and Dinah never wanted to leave.

The way everyone else had.

"Hal," he finally responded, "Do you miss Carol?"

A look of understanding dawned on Hal's face, replacing his irritated look. "Yeah, Son, I do."  
  
The word was still too familial, so Roy pressed on, in an effort to make his meaning more clear. "Does Dinah miss Ollie? Hell, do _you_ miss Ollie?" 

Roy's last question brought a scowl and a playful tap to his backside, but it also caused Hal's mouth to drop down and seek Roy's own. "I understand what you're trying to say, Son," Hal admitted, and the last word was far from familial in tone. Almost as importantly, Hal's hand started to touch Roy again, as he spoke. "Neither of them are going to interfere with what the three of us have." 

Leaning into Hal's touch, Roy relished the possessive growl in Hal's voice. Roy liked being wanted, and if the memories in the back of his head disagreed with Hal's assessment, Roy saw no reason to share that with his lover. 


End file.
